Come Again
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "With lust filled eyes he took one step towards her as she took one step back. He continued to stalk his prey until the backs of her knees hit the bed." WadeBarrettxOC. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Hollie.

A/N: Yay for smut shots! The lyrics at the beginning and the end are from Cherry Pie by Warrant. I **do not** own the lyrics. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Dirty, rotten, filthy, stinkin...<em>

With lust filled eyes he took one step towards her as she took one step back. He continued to stalk his prey until the backs of her knees hit the bed. Once her body hit the mattress he slithered onto the bed, watching as she ascended upwards until her back hit the headboard.

"I've got you now." He whispered.

Her heart was racing so hard, she thought for sure it'd give out on her at any second. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she slowly rose her eyes, allowing them to lock with his. She could see the want and the need to ravage her in his eyes. Making her either excited or nervous, she really couldn't tell which.

Licking his lower lip, he towered himself above her, being careful not place all of his weight on her. Curling a strand of her hair around his finger, he looked down into all telling eyes. Inching his face closer to hers, he allowed his lips to hover over her trembling ones.

"You don't have to be afraid." He chuckled. "You're in good hands."

The brunette tried to nod her head, but it seemed as if she were paralyzed. An overwhelming sensation took over her body, causing her to shiver underneath him. He had barely even touched her yet!

"Wade." She whispered against his lips, closing her eyes slightly.

If she had anything more to say, Wade didn't care to hear it. He softly pressed his lips against hers, his tongue probing the inside of her mouth. As he continued his assault on her lips, he deepened the kiss. Jolts of pleasure coursed through his veins as he explored her sweet tasting mouth.

Her hands eagerly started working on the buttons of his dress shirt as she willingly responded to him. That was all it took for him to have her. Now, Hollie was his.

Wade pulled away from her hesitantly. He was just as eager to have her as she was him. As soon as the last button came undone, he helped her slide his shirt off his arms. Tossing the unneeded material aside, he moved back to his original position. This time attaching his lips to her neck.

"Hurry up, Wade." She breathed out excitedly, her hands resting on his arms.

His lips trailed away from her neck and over to her throat and slowly moved down the deep neckline of her shirt. Placing small butterfly kisses down to the valley of her breasts, he suddenly stopped. Her shirt was getting in the way.

"This is has got to go." Wade whispered, his hand traveling towards the hem of her shirt. Balancing himself with one hand, his other one worked the shirt off. Quickly throwing the shirt off to the side, he rapidly worked her bra off, setting her breasts free. "So much better now."

Hollie moaned when his mouth started working on one of her breasts, while his hand played with the other one. Her moans of approval told Wade he was doing something right. Ever so slowly, he switched to her other breast. Giving it the same attention he had given the other one.

"Wade." Hollie moaned, tangling her fingers in his dark locks.

Trailing away, he slowly moved down the rest of her body. When he reached the top of her jeans Wade looked up at her mischievously. His fingers playing with the button, teasing her to see what she would do.

Her breathing was hard as she impatiently waited for Wade to remove her jeans. The material was unneeded and beginning to frustrate her. Couldn't he just get the damn thing off of her already? His teasing her wasn't enjoyable in the least bit.

"Damn it, Wade." Hollie muttered. "Hurry up and do something before I do it _myself._"

"Mmm, naughty girl." Wade whispered, still teasing her. "That's not happening...tonight at least."

Hollie sighed happily when she felt the smooth flesh of her legs feel the coolness of the sheets.

Wade ran his hands down her slender legs and slowly back up, his hands working up to her pink lace panties. Growling lowly, he started to pull away the unneeded material from her body, throwing it off to the side with everything else.

"Hollie you are beautiful." He whispered, moving over her again. "So beautiful."

Her eyes stayed transfixed on him as she placed her small hands on his chest. She gently pushed at his chest, signaling for him to move back. When he did, Hollie straddled him, her hands lacing with his, she placed them above his head.

"My turn." She smirked.

Her lips quickly attached to his neck as she let his hands go. Hollie's hands moved down his chest until they reached his black dress pants. She quickly worked his pants off with his briefs following them.

His heart was racing as she took control over him. Her lips moving over every inch of his body, very much like what he done to her earlier.

Lifting his head up, he looked down at her just in time to see her take him in her mouth. Just like that, his head fell to the soft mattress underneath him as his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. Wade could feel her every movement. Her hand moving up the size of him as her mouth circled around him, moving further into her mouth.

"Ahh, fuck, Hollie." He groaned, tangling his hands in her hair.

Hollie was satisfied with herself. She had him just as wanting as her. Wade was in her control and it did everything to excite her and no doubt him as well. Continuing her actions, Hollie looked up at him with lust filled eyes. Feeling that he was getting close, she pulled him out of her mouth. Wordlessly, she allowed her body to slide against his as he moved back towards his face, purposely pressing her naked chest against his. She worked her way up to his ear, gently nibbling on it.

Wade felt like he was going to burst at the seams. His self control was being tested and he found himself slowly losing that battle. Her body slowly moved her body against as he she continued her assault on him. Closing his eyes, he bit down on his tongue to keep himself together, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

"Let yourself go." Hollie purred in his ear. "Come on, baby."

Her lust covered voice drove him crazy. It seemed to sound more seductive with each word that passed. With everything in him, he had to fight it. He wasn't going to go first and that he was going to make sure of. Keeping himself together, he allowed his hands to travel down to her sides and finally stopped at her hips. Opening his eyes, he gripped her tightly and then pushed himself upwards so that she was back on the bottom.

"Bad girl." He smirked, shaking his head. "Very bad."

Hollie shivered when she felt fingertips run across her flesh. Her back all but arched off the bed when she felt him slip a finger inside of her, his thumb softly massaging her clitoris.

"W-w-wade." She moaned with her eyes tightly shut. Her back connected with mattress again as she slowly tilted her head back. Euphoria swept throughout her body as she slowly jerked her body against him. "Oh my-ah shit-fuck."

"That's a good girl." He whispered in her ear. "You like this? I know you do." Wade answered for her. "Let yourself go, babe."

Hollie could feel herself getting closer, but did everything she could to hold herself back. Loosening her grip on the sheets, she wrapped both of her arms around Wade's neck bringing him closer to her. Her lips pressed to his, hoping to distract him from what he was trying to do. Feeling his finger slip out from her, she knew she had her opening. Before he could recover, she pushed him back again.

"Close." She smirked, straddling him again. "Not close enough, though."

She ground her hips against his,cupping her own breasts. Erotically, she played with her breasts, keeping her eyes on him on the while. One look at his face and she knew she was getting to him. He was enjoying this. Smirking, she tossed her head back in pleasure as a small moan pierced the room.

This back forth action was driving Wade crazy. Now that Hollie was distracted, he took the opportunity to regain control over her. Hovering over her again, he nudged her legs apart and quickly entered her. His hips wildly bucked against hers as he looked down at her. She was writhing in pleasure underneath him. Hollie's moans reached his ears as he started to slow his pace down.

"Right there." Hollie moaned, locking her eyes with this. "Faster."

Smiling devilishly, Wade shook his head no. She had been teasing him all day long and now he was going to do what _he _wanted. There was no room for her to complain, she deserved it. _Hollie_ wanted this as much as he did.

"Please, baby." The brunette cried. "Harder."

"Uh-uh." He moaned, throwing his head back. "You feel so good."

"Wade!" She exclaimed, resting her hands on his back. "Please." Hollie begged.

Returning his head to normal position, he looked down at her. Eyes were clouded with the need and her lips were in a pout as she rolled her hips towards him, trying to get him to go faster.

"Try to get what you want." He challenged her, almost coming to a complete stop. "Try me."

Turning her eyes up to his, she heard the challenge. Biting down on her lower lip, using all her strength, Hollie pushed herself up until she was sitting on him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she moved against him. Her lips attached to his neck as she rocked against him, setting the pace that she so desperately wanted from him.

"Hollie, oh shit!" He exclaimed, finally giving in.

Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she continued moving against him. Her flesh against his. His heart beating against hers as they both allowed the passion to consume them. Stars were starting to form in her eyes as she started to feel her orgasm approaching. She didn't want it to end, she wanted more of him. He was like a drug that she couldn't get enough.

"Stop!" Wade commanded, gripping her hips again. "Get off me for a second."

Confused, the small brunette did as he told her. As he barked his orders, she got on her hands and knees. Her backside facing him. She could feel him getting closer to her. The heat of his body radiating against hers. His hands rested on her hips as he slowly entered her. Wade moved his body against hers, sending her forward with each thrust.

"Fuck, Wade!" She cursed when his hand connected with her backside. "Oh God, that's it!" Hollie gripped the sheets.

"That's it Hollie." Wade leaned over, whispering in her ear. "Give yourself to me. Come on, baby."

She arched her back into him, wrapping one of her arms around his neck. The vibrations of her body and his body sending her into a whole new world. Pushing herself against him, she moaned for him to do more.

"Mmm." Hollie whimpered, when he bit her shoulder. "That's it, Wade. Harder. Yes-oh yeah!"

In the blink of an eye, Hollie was back to their original position; her looking up into his eyes as he thrusted into her. Her fingernails dug into Wade's back as she felt her climax fast approaching.

"Let's go, sweetie." He softly said, slowing down.

That was it, Hollie couldn't last anymore. From her head to her toes, her entire body went completely numb as her orgasm took over. Her body shivered against his as ecstasy approached her.

With a few more thrusts, Wade soon approached his own end. An animal like growl sound filled the room as he completely rested against her.

Hollie laced her hand with his as they both tried to regain their composure. Feeling him move up towards her face, their lips connected for a few moments before they both broke apart for air. Wade moved so that he was next to her.

"I told you I would win." Wade smirked.

"Two out of three?" Hollie asked, straddling him.

He knew he didn't have to say anything. Wade would get her to come first again and again, but wasn't intent on saying that out loud. He'd be a fool to say otherwise.

_Swing it!_

* * *

><p>AN: :)


End file.
